Lord Of The Karaoke Bar
by Sister Golden Hair
Summary: The Fellowship (and more) singing karaoke! Should we be excited or run away in Terror? you decide!
1. The Shire County Auction Incident

Hi, peeps!!! This first song (sung By Merry) is actually John Michael Montgomery's song 'Sold, the Grundy County Auction Incident'  
  
  
  
Gandalf: Welcome to the Fellowship of The Karaoke Bar!!! First up we have Meriadoc Brandybuck singing Sold! The Shire County Auction Incident.  
  
Merry, wearing a cowboy hat and chaps, and holding a guitar steps up to the mike.  
  
"Well, I went down to the Shire County Auction  
  
I saw something I just had to have  
  
My mind said to proceed with caution, but my heart said go ahead and make a bid on that  
  
And I said, hey pretty hobbit won't you give me a sign  
  
I'll do anything to make you mine all mine  
  
I'd do your bidding and be at your beckon call  
  
Never seen anyone looking so fine  
  
Man, I gotta have her; she's one of a kind  
  
I'm going one, going twice  
  
I'm sold! To the hobbit in the second row  
  
She's an eight, she's a nine, she's a ten I know  
  
With her ruby red lips, blonde hair, blue eyes  
  
And I'm about to bid my heart goodbye!  
  
Well, the auctioneer was going bout a mile a minute  
  
He was taking beats and calling them out loud  
  
I guess I was really getting in it, cause I just shouted out above the crowd  
  
I said hey pretty hobbit won't you give me a sign  
  
I'd give anything to make you mine all mine  
  
I'd do your bidding and be at your beckon call  
  
Well, I never seen anyone looking so fine  
  
Man, I gotta have her; she's one of a kind  
  
I'm going one, going twice  
  
I'm sold to the hobbit in the long black dress  
  
She won my heart it was no contest  
  
With her ruby red lips blonde hair blue eyes  
  
And I'm bout to bid my hear goodbye  
  
Well we found love on auction block and I hauled her heart away  
  
Now we still love to laugh about the way we met that day  
  
When I said, hey pretty hobbit won't you give me a sign  
  
I'd do anything to make you mine all mine  
  
I'll do your bidding and be at your beckon call  
  
Well, I never seen anyone looking so fine  
  
Man I gotta have her, she's one of a kind  
  
I'm going once, going twice  
  
I'm sold to the hobbit in the second row  
  
She's an eight, she's a nine, she's a ten I know  
  
With her ruby red lips, blonde hair, blue eyes  
  
And I'm about to bid my heart goodbye!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
A/N~ Well? Can't you just see Merry in that cowboy hat? So cute!!! Just a little note, most of the songs on here will be country songs! Ok? 


	2. Mamas dont let your babies grow up to be...

A/N~ This is Frodo's turn to sing! Oh, this song is actually Willie Nelson's song 'Mama's don't let your babies grow up to be cowboys' Enjoy!  
  
Gandalf: Next up we have Frodo Baggins singing 'Mama's don't let your babies grow up to be ring bearers' Take it away Frodo  
  
Frodo walks on stage, also wearing a cowboy hat, but carrying a stick horse.  
  
Mama's don't let your babies grow up to be ring bearers  
  
Don't let 'em climb with Gollum over them rocks  
  
Make 'em be riders and Rangers and such  
  
Mama's don't let your babies grow up to be ring bearers  
  
They'll never stay home and their always alone  
  
Even with the Fellowship  
  
Ring bearers ain't easy to love and their hard to hold  
  
They'd rather give you a song, then that one ring made of gold  
  
No belt buckles, just faded old cloaks, each night begins a new day  
  
And if you don't understand him and he don't die young  
  
He'll throw that ring away  
  
Mama's don't let your babies grow up to be ring bearers  
  
Don't let 'em climb with Gollum over them rocks  
  
Make 'em be riders and Rangers and such  
  
Mama's don't let your babies grow up to be ring bearers  
  
Cause their never at home and always alone  
  
Even with the Fellowship  
  
Ring bearers like smoking pipeweed and clear mountain mornings  
  
Nice little Smeagol, and stroking the ring at night  
  
And them that don't know him, won't like him  
  
And them that do won't know how to take him  
  
He ain't wrong, he's just different  
  
But the ring won't let him do things that make him seem right  
  
Oh, mama's don't let your babies grow up to be ring bearers  
  
Don't let 'em climb with Gollum over them rocks  
  
Make 'em be riders and Rangers and such  
  
Mama's don't let your babies grow up to be ring bearers  
  
Cause they're never home and they're always alone  
  
Even with the Fellowship  
  
Mama's don't let your babies grow up to be ring bearers  
  
Don't let 'em climb with Gollum over them rocks  
  
Make 'em be riders and Rangers and such  
  
Mama's don't let your babies grow up to be ring bearers."  
  
A/N~ I have to give myself a pat on the back and toot my own horn for that one!!! I think it pretty dang good, don't you? Review please! 


	3. Hey Aragorn!

AN~ Ok, I'm not entirely sure who the original artist of this song is, but I know B*Witched redid it. In case you don't know the actual song is 'Hey Mickey'  
  
Gandalf: Next up we have Arwen and Eowyn singing 'Hey Aragorn' And here they are!  
  
Arwen and Eowyn come on stage; both dressed in Cheerleading outfits that say 'Aragorn' across the front.  
  
Together: Oh, Aragorn  
  
You're so fine  
  
You're so fine you blow my mind  
  
Hey Aragorn, hey Aragorn  
  
Oh, Aragorn  
  
You're so fine  
  
You're so fine, you blow my mind  
  
Hey, Aragorn, hey Aragorn  
  
Arwen: Well, you've been around all night  
  
And that's a little long  
  
You think you got it right, but I think you got it wrong  
  
Why can't you say goodnight  
  
So you can take me home, Aragorn?  
  
Cause when you say you will, it always means you won't  
  
You're giving me the chills  
  
Baby please, baby don't  
  
Every night you still leave me all alone, Aragorn  
  
Together: Oh, Aragorn, what a pity, you don't understand  
  
You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand  
  
Oh, Aragorn you're so pretty, can't you understand  
  
Its guys like you Aragorn  
  
Oh, what you do, Aragorn, do Aragorn  
  
Don't break my heart Aragorn  
  
Hey, Aragorn!  
  
Eowyn: Now if you take me by the hooves  
  
Who's ever gonna know?  
  
Every time you move I let a little more show  
  
There's something you can use, so don't say no Aragorn!  
  
So come on and give it to me, anyway you can  
  
Anyway way you wanna do it; I'll take it like a man.  
  
Oh, please baby please  
  
Don't leave me in the down, Aragorn!  
  
Together: Oh, Aragorn what a pity, can't you understand?  
  
You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand  
  
Oh, Aragorn you're so pretty can't you understand?  
  
Its guys like you Aragorn  
  
Oh, what you do Aragorn, do Aragorn  
  
Don't break my heart Aragorn!  
  
Oh, Aragorn you're so fine  
  
You're so fine you blow my mind  
  
Hey Aragorn  
  
Hey, hey, hey Aragorn!  
  
An~ Now they start to cat fight over Aragorn likes best and fall off the stage! 


	4. Kiss This

An~ This song is Aaron Tippin's song 'Kiss This' I'm not going to change much of it, only because I like the idea of Pip singing this song!  
  
Gandalf: "Next up we have Peregrin Took. He will be singing 'Kiss this' and has dedicated it to...me"  
  
Pippin walks on and, much to everyone's amusement; he's wearing a long white wedding dress. He starts to sing.  
  
She was a hobbit on a mission  
  
Here to drown him and forget him  
  
So I set her up again to wash him down  
  
She had just about succeeded  
  
When that low-down, no good, cheatin  
  
Good for nothin, came struttin through the crowd  
  
Oh, he was layin it on so thick  
  
He never missed a lick  
  
Professing his never ending love  
  
I never will forget  
  
When she stood up and said  
  
"I guess you think were just gonna kiss and make up, don'cha?"  
  
That's when she said  
  
Why don't kiss, kiss this  
  
And I don't mean on my rosy red lips  
  
Hey me and you  
  
We're through  
  
So there's only one thing left for you to do  
  
You come on over here one last time  
  
Pucker up and close your eyes  
  
And kiss this good bye!  
  
Well the next thing I recall  
  
She had him back against the wall  
  
Chewin him like a bulldog on a bone  
  
She was putting him in his place  
  
And I mean right up in his face  
  
Draggin him down a list of done-me-wrongs  
  
Well it was just about now that the crowd gathered 'round  
  
They come to watch him pay for his every sin  
  
She called him everything under the sun  
  
And when we thought that she was done  
  
She reared back and she let him have it again, man  
  
She said, she said  
  
Why don't kiss, kiss this?  
  
And I don't mean on my rosy red lips  
  
Hey me and you  
  
Were through  
  
So there's only on thing left for you to do  
  
You just come on over here one last time  
  
Pucker up and close your eyes  
  
And kiss this goodbye  
  
Why don't you kiss, kiss this  
  
And I don't mean on my rosy red lips  
  
Hey me and you (me and you)  
  
Were through (were through)  
  
So there's only one thing left for you to do  
  
You just come on over here one last time  
  
Pucker up and close your eyes  
  
And kiss this good-bye  
  
(See ya!)  
  
A/N~ I love that song!!! Can't you just see Pippin singing it? 


	5. The Love Shack

A/N~ Ok, B-52's song "Love Shack" hope you like! I used a different font, so if it doesn't show up right, let me know, k?  
  
Gandalf: "Now we have Legolas Greenleaf, with the Love Shack!"  
  
Legolas comes on in a bright red luster suit, with pretty girls all around him. (Sorry all you Leggie fan girls!)f you see a faded sign by the side of the road that says  
  
15 miles to the...Love Shack!  
  
Love Shack yea..yeah  
  
I'm headin' down the Mirkwood highway, lookin' for the love getaway  
  
Heading for the love getaway, love getaway,  
  
I got me a horse, it's as big as a whale and we're headin' on down  
  
To the Love Shack  
  
I got me a saddle, it seats about 20  
  
So hurry up and bring your jukebox money  
  
Well the Love Shack is a little old place where we can get together  
  
Love Shack baby,  
  
Love Shack bay-bee.  
  
Love Shack, baby Love Shack, Love Shack, baby Love Shack!  
  
Sign says.. Woo... stay away fools, 'cause love rules at the Love Shack!  
  
Well it's set way back in the middle of a forest,  
  
Just a funky old shack and I gotta get back  
  
Glitter on the mattress  
  
Glitter on the highway  
  
Glitter on the front porch  
  
Glitter on the hallway  
  
Well the Love Shack is a little old place where we can get together  
  
Love Shack baby!  
  
Love Shack baby!  
  
Love Shack, that's where it's at!  
  
Love Shack, that's where it's at!  
  
Huggin' and a kissin', dancin' and a lovin', wearin' next to nothing  
  
Cause it's hot as an oven  
  
The whole shack shimmies when everybody's movin' around and around and around!  
  
Everybody's movin', everybody's groovin' baby!  
  
Folks linin' up outside just to get down  
  
Everybody's movin', everybody's groovin' baby  
  
Funky little shack! Funky little shack!  
  
Hop in on my horse, it's as big as a whale and it's about to set sail!  
  
I got me a saddle, it seats about 20  
  
So come on and bring your jukebox money.  
  
Well the Love Shack is a little old place where we can get together  
  
Love Shack baby, Love Shack bay-bee.  
  
Love Shack, baby Love Shack, Love Shack, baby Love Shack  
  
,Love Shack, baby Love Shack!  
  
Bang bang bang on the door baby!  
  
Knock a little louder baby!  
  
Bang bang bang on the door baby! I can't hear you!  
  
Bang bang bang on the door baby!  
  
Knock a little louder sugar  
  
Bang bang bang on the door baby! I can't hear you!  
  
Bang bang bang! On the door baby (knock a little louder)  
  
Bang bang bang! On the door  
  
Bang bang bang! On the door baby  
  
Bang bang!  
  
You're what?... Tin roof, rusted!  
  
Love Shack, baby Love Shack, Love Shack, baby Love Shack!  
  
Love Shack, baby Love Shack, Love Shack, baby Love Shack!  
  
A lot of love at the love shack  
  
A/n~ Did it show up? I hope so!!! Now I need a few suggestions for a song for Sam? Any ideas? 


	6. Refried Dreams

A/N~ This ones for Bilbo!!! He's singing to the ring, in case you don't notice! It's actually Tim McGraw's song "Refried Dreams"  
  
Gandalf: "Next up we have Bilbo Baggins, singing "Refried Dreams" he dedicates this song to..the one ring. Right, sure. Take it away, Bilbo!"  
  
Bilbo comes on, dressed in a Mexican poncho and a sombrero. He begins to sing.  
  
The night of my birthday, before morning  
  
I left with no warning  
  
You were making me insane  
  
Headed south of the Shire  
  
With a load on my brain  
  
I kept on going  
  
Without knowing what your evil means  
  
Now I'm messed up in Rivendell  
  
Livin on refried dreams  
  
I'm down here in Rivendell, sick as a dog  
  
My head is poundin in this Elf town fog  
  
I'm down to my last dime  
  
And comin apart at the seams  
  
Oh, I'm messed up in Rivendell  
  
Livin on refried dreams  
  
This picture ain't pretty  
  
I'm ragged, but not dirty  
  
Wondering what I'm doing here  
  
Talking to Elrond, who wants to destroy ya, but I wish you were near  
  
I'll recheck my memory, but I feel so empty  
  
I've run out of self-esteem  
  
I'm messed up in Rivendell  
  
Livin on refried dreams  
  
I'm down here in Rivendell  
  
Sick as a dog  
  
My heads poundin in this Elf town bog  
  
Down to my last dime  
  
And comin apart at the seams  
  
Oh, I'm messed up in Rivendell  
  
Livin on refries dreams  
  
Messed up in Rivendell  
  
Livin on refried dreams  
  
  
  
A/N~ I love that song! When I was still bouncing this storee idea around in my head, I heard this song on the radio, and I thought 'That'd be perfect for Bilbo!' Do you think so too? I still need a song for Sam! What do you think? 


	7. Love will keep us together

A/N~ I know Rosie's not part of the Fellowship, but I couldn't help but have her in this! I don't know who wrote this song, but Vitamin C redid it.  
  
  
  
Gandalf: "Yes, Yes, Now its time for Rosie and the Rosettes!"  
  
Rosie and three other girls stepped out to the mike. The first words out of Rosie's mouthe were:  
  
"This is for you, Sam!" Then she started to sing, while the girls danced in the background.  
  
Love, Love will keep us together  
  
Think of me babe, whenever  
  
Some sweet talkin elf comes along  
  
Singin a song, don't mess around  
  
You gotta be strong  
  
Just stop, cause I really love you  
  
Stop, I been thinking of you  
  
Look in my heart and let love keep us together  
  
You (you, you) you belong to me now  
  
Ain't gonna set you free now  
  
When those girls start hangin around, talkin me down  
  
Just hear with your heart and you won't hear a sound  
  
Just stop (stop, stop) cause I really love you (really love you)  
  
Just stop (stop, stop) I been thinking of you (thinking of you)  
  
Look in my heart and let love keep us together, whatever  
  
Young and beautiful, but someday your looks will be gone  
  
When others are turing you off, who'll be turning you on?  
  
I will, I wil, I will, I will be there to share forever  
  
Love will kep us together  
  
I said it before and I'll say it again  
  
While others pretend  
  
I need you now, and I'll need you then  
  
Just stop (stop, stop) cause I really love you (really love you)  
  
Just stop (stop, stop) I been thinking of you (thinking of you)  
  
Look in my heart and let love keep us together, whatever  
  
You better stop (stop) cause I really love you  
  
Stop (stop) I been thinking of you  
  
Look in my heart and let love keep us together, whatever  
  
Let love keep us together, whatever.  
  
Whatever  
  
A/N~ That is just my song! I love it!!! If you have a song you'd like to see some one singing (it doesn't matter who, I'm going to post most of them singing more than one song) just tell me in your review,ok? 


	8. Dwarves Just Wanna Have Fun

A/N~ Gimli's turn!!! This is a Cyndi Lauper song 'Girls Just wanna have fun.  
  
Gandalf: Master Gimli! I see you are singing 'Dwarves just wanna have fun' isn't that usually sang by that pink and yellow hair girl? Oh, whatever? Ladies and Germs: Gimli!"  
  
Gimili comes out dressed in Cyndi Lauper drag. He begins to sing, in a surprisingly good voice.  
  
I come home  
  
In the morning light  
  
Gandalf says "When you gonna live your life right?"  
  
Oh dear, we're not the fortunate ones  
  
And dwarves they wanna have fun  
  
Oh dwarves just wanna have fun  
  
The phone rings  
  
In the middle of the night  
  
Legolas yells "What you gonna do with your life?"  
  
Hey, you know you're not number one  
  
Dwarves they wanna have fun  
  
Oh dwarves just wanna have  
  
That's all they really want is some fun  
  
When the working day is done  
  
Oh dwarves they wanna have fun  
  
Oh dwarves just wanna have fun  
  
Dwarves they wanna  
  
Wanna have fun  
  
Dwarves  
  
Wanna have  
  
Some elf's take  
  
A beautiful dwarf  
  
And hide it away from the rest of the world  
  
I wanna be the one to walk in the sun Oh dwarves they wanna have fun  
  
Oh dwarves just wanna have  
  
That's all they really want  
  
Is some fun  
  
When the working day is done  
  
Oh dwarves they wanna have fun  
  
Oh dwarves just wanna have fun  
  
Dwarves they wanna  
  
Wanna have fun  
  
Dwarves  
  
Wanna have  
  
They just wanna  
  
They just wanna  
  
They just wanna  
  
They just wanna  
  
Dwarves  
  
Dwarves just wanna have fun  
  
They just wanna  
  
They just wanna  
  
They just wanna  
  
They just wanna  
  
They just wanna  
  
They just wanna  
  
Dwarves  
  
Dwarves just wanna have fun  
  
When the working  
  
When the working day is done  
  
Oh when the working day is done  
  
Oh dwarves  
  
Dwarves just wanna have fun  
  
They just wanna They just wanna They just wanna They just wanna Dwarves Dwarves just wanna have fun  
  
When the working When the working day is done Oh when the working day is done Oh dwarves Dwarves just wanna have fun  
  
  
  
A/N~ Not bad, eh? I actually like it, do you? Remember, if you wanna request a song, feel free! 


	9. My Gang

A/N~ Who should it be this time? Let's make it Aragorn! Whoo! PS~ this is a Spice Girl song.  
  
Gandalf: "Aragorn! You're on in 5.4.3.2.1"  
  
Aragorn runs out, behind him are Frodo, Sam, Pippin, and Merry. Aragorn starts to sing, while the hobbits do some kind of synchronize disco dance.  
  
Come on, come on  
  
Come on, come on  
  
Come on, come on, come on  
  
Come on, come on  
  
Come on, come on  
  
Come on, come on, come on  
  
I said  
  
Come on, come on  
  
Come on, come on  
  
Come on, come on, come on  
  
Do you wanna be in my gang, my gang, my gang  
  
Do you wanna be in my gang, whoa yeah  
  
Do you wanna be in my gang, my gang, my gang  
  
Do you wanna be in my gang  
  
I'm the leader, I'm the leader  
  
I'm the leader of the gang I am  
  
I'm the leader, I'm the leader  
  
Well there's no one like the ranger I am  
  
I can take you high as a kite every single night  
  
I can make you jump out of bed standing on my head  
  
You'll never believe it  
  
Come on, come on  
  
You'll never believe it  
  
Come on, come on  
  
You'll never believe it  
  
Come on, come on  
  
Do you wanna be in my gang, my gang, my gang  
  
Do you wanna be in my gang, whoa yeah  
  
Do you wanna be in my gang, my gang, my gang  
  
Do you wanna be in my gang  
  
I'm the leader, I'm the leader  
  
I'm the leader of the gang I am  
  
I'm the leader, I'm the leader  
  
Well there's no one like the ranger I am  
  
I can take you over the hill oh what a thrill  
  
I can make sell me your soul boy you're bout to know  
  
You'll never believe it  
  
Come on, come on (come on, come on)  
  
You'll never believe it  
  
Come on, come on  
  
You'll never believe it  
  
Come on, come on  
  
Do you wanna be in my gang, my gang, my gang  
  
Do you wanna be in my gang,  
  
My gang!  
  
  
  
A/N~ Ahh, that song brings back memories let me tell you...anyway, can't you just see the hobbits discoing? Remember I'll take any request! 


	10. The Joker

A/N~ I finally have a song for Sam! YES!!! It just came to me while I was in the shower...sorry, that was an over-share. The song's by Steve Miller and its called "The Joker"  
  
Gandalf: "Samwise Gamgee!!! You're next!"  
  
Sam runs on and say's "This is for Rosie, and um, Frodo." Then he starts to sing.  
  
  
  
Some people call me the space cowboy, yeah  
  
Some call me the gangster of love  
  
Some people call me Maurice  
  
Cause I speak of the pompitous of love  
  
  
  
People keep talkin' 'bout me, baby  
  
Say I'm doin' you wrong, doin' you wrong  
  
Well, don't you worry baby  
  
Don't worry  
  
Cause I'm right here, right here, right here, right here at home  
  
Cause I'm a picker  
  
I'm a grinner  
  
I'm a lover  
  
And I'm a sinner  
  
I play my music in the sun  
  
I'm a joker  
  
I'm a smoker  
  
I'm a midnight toker  
  
I get my lovin' on the run  
  
Wooo Wooooo  
  
You're the cutest thing  
  
That I ever did see  
  
I really love your peaches  
  
Want to shake your tree  
  
Lovey-dovey, lovey-dovey, lovey-dovey all the time  
  
Ooo-eee baby, I'll sure show you a good time  
  
Cause I'm a picker  
  
I'm a grinner  
  
I'm a lover  
  
And I'm a sinner  
  
I play my music in the sun  
  
I'm a joker  
  
I'm a smoker  
  
I'm a midnight toker  
  
I sure don't want to hurt no one  
  
Wooo Woooo  
  
People keep talking about me baby  
  
They say I'm doin' you wrong  
  
Well don't you worry, don't worry, no don't worry mama  
  
Cause I'm right here at home  
  
You're the cutest thing I ever did see  
  
Really love your peaches want to shake your tree  
  
Lovey-dovey, lovey-dovey, lovey-dovey all the time  
  
Come on baby and I'll show you a good time  
  
Cause I'm a picker  
  
I'm a grinner  
  
I'm a lover  
  
And I'm a sinner  
  
I play my music in the sun  
  
I'm a joker  
  
I'm a smoker  
  
I'm a midnight toker  
  
I get my lovin' on the run  
  
A/N~ I know this isn't very in character with Sam, but who gives a flying flip? Most of you probably don't know this song, because, unlike me, your parents aren't 70's music freaks. Besides, my dad used to sing this with his band when I was little. 


	11. I Want You To Want Me

A/N~ Hey! Gollum's turn! You may recognize this song from 10 things I hate about you. It's sung by Letters to Cleo.  
  
Gandalf: "Now we have Gollum/Smeagol singing I want you to want me! He also dedicates this precious...real surprise there, let me tell ya."  
  
Gollum comes out and starts sing in his weird voice.  
  
I want you to want me's  
  
I need you to need me's  
  
I'd love you to love me's  
  
And I'm begging you to beg me's  
  
I want you to want me's  
  
I need you to need me's  
  
And I'd love you to love me's  
  
I'll shine up my old brown shoes  
  
I put on a brand new shirt's  
  
I get home early from work's  
  
If you say that you love me's  
  
Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying  
  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying  
  
Feeling all alone without a friend you know you feel like dying  
  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying  
  
I want you to want me's  
  
I need you to need me's  
  
I'd love you to love me's  
  
And I'm begging you to beg me's  
  
I'll shine up my old brown shoes  
  
I put on a brand new shirt's  
  
I get home early from work's  
  
If you say that you love me's  
  
Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying  
  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying  
  
Feeling all alone without a friend you know you feel like dying  
  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying  
  
Hey!!!  
  
Feeling all alone without a friend you know you feel like dying  
  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying  
  
I want you to want me's  
  
I need you to need me's  
  
I'd love you to love me's  
  
And I'm begging you to beg me's  
  
I want you to want me's  
  
I want you to want me's  
  
I want you to want me's  
  
And I want you to want me's  
  
  
  
A/N~ Thank you Gollum! Well, now what do you think of that? Why don't to you push that little blue botton you see what happens? 


	12. Good Vibrations

A/N~ Go Boromir! You're the (dead) man! Go, Go, Go! This is a Beach Boys song, 'Good Vibrations'  
  
Gandalf: "Next we have" *looks at his sheet of paper* Boromir. Boromir! Wait I thought he died?!" *Someones yell's something from behind the curtain and Gandalf nod's in understanding* "Oh, one of those cases! Ok, Bring it on Boromir!"  
  
Boromir comes on, all wrapped up like a mummy and starts to sing.  
  
I love the colorful clothes she wears,  
  
and the way the sunlight plays upon her hair  
  
Ahhhhhh! I hear the sound of a gentle word,  
  
on the wind that lifts her perfume through the air.  
  
I'm pickin' up good vibrations, she's givin' me the excitations.  
  
I'm pickin' up good vibrations, she's givin' me the excitations.  
  
Good, good, good, good vibrations, Fa Fa  
  
Good, Good, good good vibrations, fa fa  
  
Close my eyes, she's somehow closer now,  
  
softly smile, I know she must be kind.  
  
When I look in her eyes,  
  
she goes with me to a blossom world.  
  
I'm pickin' up good vibrations, she's givin' me the excitations.  
  
I'm pickin' up good vibrations, she's givin' me the excitations.  
  
Good, good, good, good vibrations, Fa Fa  
  
Good, Good, good good vibrations, fa fa  
  
My, my, my, what e(lation),  
  
I don`t know where, but she sends me there.  
  
My, my, my, what a sen(sation),  
  
My, my, my, what elation.  
  
Gotta keep those love good  
  
Vibrations are happening with her  
  
A/N~ Nice Boromir! I'm done with you, you can go back to being dead now. Review! 


	13. Fly for an Elf Guy

A/N~ Elrond, my man! It's your turn! This song is by The Offspring, you know it as 'Fly For a white guy.'  
  
Gandalf: Mr. Elrond! Time for you at the mike. Ladies and Gentlemen, Elrond, singing 'Fly For an Elf guy!'  
  
Elrond comes on dressed in baggie jeans and a ripped tee-shirt. Off stage Arwen faints of embarrassment. Elrond starts to sing.  
  
Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh!  
  
Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh!  
  
Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh!  
  
And all the girlies say I'm pretty fly for a Elf guy.  
  
Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, cinco, seis.  
  
You know it's kind of hard just to get along today.  
  
I know I'm not cool but I fakes it anyway.  
  
I may not have a clue, and I may not have style,  
  
But everything I lacks, well I makes up in denial.  
  
So don't debate, play it straight.  
  
You know he really doesn't get it anyway.  
  
Gotta play the field, and keep it real.  
  
For you no way, for you no way.  
  
So if you don't rate, just overcompensate,  
  
At least you'll know you can always go on Ricki Lake.  
  
The world needs wannabes,  
  
So hey, hey do that brand new thing.  
  
Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh!  
  
Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh!  
  
Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh!  
  
And all the girlies say I'm pretty fly (for a Elf guy).  
  
I needs some cool tunes, not just any will suffice,  
  
But they didn't have Ice Cube so I bought Vanilla Ice.  
  
Now cruising in my Pinto I sees homies as he pass,  
  
But if I looks twice they're gonna kick my lily ass.  
  
So don't debate, play it straight.  
  
You know he really doesn't get it anyway.  
  
Gotta play the field, and keep it real.  
  
For you no way, for you no way.  
  
So if you don't rate, just overcompensate,  
  
At least you'll know you can always go on Ricki Lake.  
  
The world loves wannabes,  
  
So hey, hey do that brand new thing.  
  
Now I'm getting a tattoo, yeah, I'm gettin' ink done. I asked for a "13" but they drew a "31." Friends say I trying too hard and I'm not quite hip, But in my own mind, I'm the, I'm the dopest trip.  
  
Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh!  
  
Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh!  
  
Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh!  
  
uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, cinco, seis.  
  
So don't debate, play it straight.  
  
You know he really doesn't get it anyway.  
  
Gotta play the field, and keep it real.  
  
For you no way, for you no way.  
  
So if you don't rate, just overcompensate,  
  
At least you'll know you can always go on Ricki Lake.  
  
The world needs wannabes-a,  
  
The world loves wannabes-a.  
  
Let's get some more wannabes.  
  
And hey, hey do that brand new thing!  
  
And all the girlies say I'm pretty fly (for a Elf guy).  
  
A/N~ Uh, right Elrond. Review! 


	14. I'm not gonna spoil the surprise!

A/N~ I'm not going to spoil this one, its too good!  
  
Gandalf: My turn! *rips off robes to reveal a pair of pink speedos and starts singing*  
  
  
  
I'm Too Sexy For My Shirt  
  
Too Sexy For My Shirt  
  
So Sexy It Hurts  
  
(quick "And") I'm Too Sexy For Milan  
  
Too Sexy For Milan  
  
New York And Japan  
  
I'm Too Sexy For Your Party  
  
Too Sexy For Your Party  
  
No Way I'm Disco Dancing  
  
I'm A Model, Ya Know What I Mean  
  
And I Do My Little Turn On The Catwalk  
  
Yeah On The Catwalk  
  
On The Catwalk Yeah  
  
I Do My Little Turn On The Catwalk  
  
  
  
I'm Too Sexy For My Car  
  
Too Sexy For My Car  
  
Too Sexy By Far  
  
(quick "And")I'm Too Sexy For My Hat  
  
Too Sexy For My Hat  
  
What Ya Think About That  
  
I'm A Model, Ya Know What I Mean  
  
And I Do My Little Turn On The Catwalk  
  
Yeah On The Catwalk  
  
On The Catwalk Yeah  
  
I Shake My Little Tush On The Catwalk  
  
Too Sexy For My  
  
Too Sexy For My  
  
Too Sexy For My  
  
'cause  
  
I'm A Model, Ya Know What I Mean  
  
And I Do My Little Turn On The Catwalk  
  
Yeah On The Catwalk  
  
Yeah On The Catwalk Yeah  
  
I Shake My Little Tush On The Catwalk  
  
I'm Too Sexy For My Cat  
  
Too Sexy For My Cat  
  
Poor Pussy  
  
Poor Pussy Cat  
  
I'm Too Sexy For My Love  
  
Too Sexy For My Love  
  
Love's Going To Leave Me  
  
And I'm Too Sexy For This Song  
  
A/N~ Am not going to imagine this, am not going to imagine this! Song's by Right said Fred 


	15. The Baby

A/N~ This song will be a little different then the others, a little more sad. It's by Blake Shelton  
  
Gandalf: We now have Pippin again too sing the Baby!  
  
  
  
My sister's said that I  
  
Was rotten to the core.  
  
I was the youngest child,  
  
so I got by with more.  
  
I guess she was tired by  
  
the time I came along.  
  
She'd laugh until she cried,  
  
I could do no wrong.  
  
She would always save me,  
  
because I was her baby.  
  
I worked a field in Shire,  
  
a big boat in the Bayou,  
  
I helped destroy a ring in Mordor.  
  
Turned of age in a cotton patty,(An~I couldn't think!)  
  
Went home to mom and daddy,  
  
I said "Your boy is now a man."  
  
She said "I don't care if you're 180,  
  
you'll always be my baby."  
  
She loved that portrait,  
  
of our whole family.  
  
She'd always point us out,  
  
for all her friends to see.  
  
That's Pearl, she's doing great,  
  
she really loves her job.  
  
And Pervinca with her 2 kids,  
  
how 'bout that husband she's got?  
  
Pimpernel, she's a smart girl  
  
First in her class  
  
And that one's kinda crazy,  
  
but that one is my baby.  
  
I got a note a the Pier  
  
said come on home to the Shire  
  
and come as fast as you can fly.  
  
Cause your momma really needs you,  
  
and says she's got to see you,  
  
she might not make it through the night.  
  
The whole way I ran 80  
  
so she could see her baby.  
  
She looked like she was sleepin'  
  
and my family had been weepin'  
  
by the time that I got to her side.  
  
And I knew that she'd been taken,  
  
and my heart it was breakin',  
  
I never got to say goodbye.  
  
I softly kissed that lady  
  
and cried just like a baby.  
  
A/N~ Ok, I know Pip's mom doesn't really die, but can't you just see him singing this? 


	16. I Love Lembas Bread

A/N~ Ok, here's Legolas's next song! It's originally Joan Jett and the Blackhearts song 'I Love Rock and Roll'  
  
Gandalf: Next we have Legolas Greenleaf singing 'I love Lembas Bread' bring it on, Legolas!  
  
I saw her standing there by the bread machine  
  
I knew she must have been about 2,317  
  
The bread was baking strong; she was singin my favorite song  
  
I could tell it wouldn't be long 'till she was with me  
  
Yeah me  
  
I could tell it wouldn't be long 'till she was with me  
  
Yeah me  
  
Singing I love Lembas Bread  
  
So put another loaf in the oven baby  
  
I love Lembas Bread  
  
So come and take some time and bake with me  
  
She smiled so I got up and asked for her name  
  
But that don't matter she said cuz it's all the same  
  
I said can I take ya home, where we can bake alone  
  
And next we're moving on, she was with me  
  
Yeah me  
  
Next we were movin' on, she was with me  
  
Yeah me  
  
Singing I love Lembas Bread  
  
So put another loaf in the oven baby  
  
I love Lembas Bread  
  
So come and take some time and bake with me  
  
I said can I take ya home where we can bake alone  
  
And next we're moving on, she was with me  
  
Yeah me  
  
And we were movin' on and singing that same old song  
  
Yeah with me  
  
Singing  
  
I love Lembas Bread  
  
So put another loaf in the oven baby  
  
I love Lembas Bread  
  
Some come and take some time and bake with me! 


	17. Sweet Home in the Shire

A/N~ I know you'll all recognize this song as Lynyrd Skynyrd's song 'Sweet Home Alabama' Hope you like it!  
  
Gandalf: Now we have Mr. Pippin Took singing "Sweet Home in The Shire"  
  
Pippin comes out, and begins to sing.  
  
Pony legs keep on walkin  
  
Carry me home to see my kin  
  
Singing songs about the homeland  
  
I miss The Shire once again  
  
And I think its a sin, yes  
  
Well I heard Mister Aragorn sing about her  
  
Well, I heard ol' Legolas put her down  
  
Well, I hope Legolas Greenleaf will remember  
  
A Shire Hobbit don't need him around anyhow  
  
Sweet home in the Shire  
  
Where the skies are so blue  
  
Sweet Home in the Shire  
  
Lord, I'm coming home to you  
  
In Rivendell they love Elrond, boo,boo,boo  
  
Now we all did what we could do  
  
Now Moria does not bother me  
  
Does your conscience bother you?  
  
Tell the truth  
  
Sweet home in the Shire  
  
Where the skies are so blue  
  
Sweet Home in the Shire  
  
Lord, I'm coming home to you  
  
Here I come  
  
Now Gondor has got the Swampers  
  
And they've been known to pick a song or two  
  
(yes they do)  
  
Lord they get me off so much  
  
They pick me up when I'm feeling blue  
  
Now how about you?  
  
Sweet home in the Shire  
  
Where the skies are so blue  
  
Sweet Home in the Shire  
  
Lord, I'm coming home to you  
  
Lord, I'm comin home to you. 


	18. Hands

A/N~ Hey! This song's not really funny, but its one of my favorites. It's by Jewel. I hope you like it.  
  
Gandalf: Now we have Miss. Rosie, singing 'Hands'  
  
Rosie comes out, dressed in a Jewel like outfit. *Sam swoons a lot* She begins to strum a guitar and sing.  
  
  
  
If I could tell the world just one thing  
  
It would be that we're all OK  
  
And not to worry 'cause worry is wasteful  
  
And useless in times like these  
  
I won't be made useless  
  
I won't be idle with despair  
  
I will gather myself around my faith  
  
For light does the darkness most fear  
  
My hands are small, I know  
  
But they're not yours, they are my own  
  
But they're not yours, they are my own  
  
And I am never broken  
  
Poverty stole your golden shoes  
  
But it didn't steal your laughter  
  
And heartache came to visit me  
  
But I knew it wasn't ever after  
  
We'll fight, not out of spite  
  
For someone must stand up for what's right  
  
'Cause where there's a man who has no voice  
  
There ours shall go singing  
  
My hands are small I know  
  
But they're not yours, they are my own  
  
But they're not yours, they are my own  
  
And I am never broken  
  
In the end only kindness matters  
  
In the end only kindness matters  
  
I will get down on my knees, and I will pray  
  
I will get down on my knees, and I will pray  
  
I will get down on my knees, and I will pray  
  
My hands are small I know  
  
But they're not yours, they are my own  
  
But they're not yours, they are my own  
  
And I am never broken  
  
My hands are small I know  
  
But they're not yours, they are my own  
  
But they're not yours, they are my own  
  
And I am never broken  
  
We are God's eyes  
  
God's hands  
  
God's mind  
  
We are God's eyes  
  
God's hands  
  
God's heart  
  
We are God's eyes  
  
God's hands  
  
God's eyes  
  
We are God's hands  
  
We are God's hands  
  
My hands are small I know  
  
But they're not yours, they are my own  
  
But they're not yours, they are my own  
  
And I am never broken  
  
We are never broken  
  
We are never broken  
  
  
  
A/N~ I love that song!!!! What do you think? 


	19. I touch myself

A/N~ Ok, I think its about time for Gimli again! This song is originally by the Divinyals. This should be pretty funny!  
  
Gandalf: Why on eath does his dwarf insist on singing girly songs? This one of all....oh for Merlin's sake!!!  
  
Gimli comes out dressed in nothing but his underwear and starts to sing  
  
| |  
  
I love myself  
  
  
  
I want you to love me  
  
  
  
When I'm feelin' down  
  
  
  
I want you above me  
  
  
  
I search myself  
  
  
  
I want you to find me  
  
  
  
I forget myself  
  
  
  
I want you to remind me  
  
  
  
I don't want anybody else  
  
  
  
When I think about you  
  
  
  
I touch myself  
  
  
  
I don't want anybody else  
  
  
  
Oh no, oh no, oh no  
  
  
  
You're the one who makes me come running  
  
  
  
You're the sun who makes me shine  
  
  
  
When you're around I'm always laughing  
  
  
  
I want to make you mine  
  
  
  
I close my eyes  
  
  
  
And see you before me  
  
  
  
Think I would die  
  
  
  
If you were to ignore me  
  
  
  
A fool could see  
  
  
  
Just how much I adore you  
  
  
  
I get down on my knees  
  
  
  
I'd do anything for you  
  
I don't want anybody else  
  
  
  
When I think about you  
  
  
  
I touch myself  
  
  
  
I don't want anybody else  
  
  
  
Oh no, oh no, oh no  
  
I don't want anybody else  
  
  
  
When I think about you  
  
  
  
I touch myself  
  
  
  
I don't want anybody else  
  
  
  
Oh no, oh no, oh no  
  
  
  
I touch myself  
  
  
  
A/N~ Ahhh *wipes tears of laughter from her eyes* That was rich, if I do say so myself! 


	20. Livin on the edge

A/N~ Ok, Merry's turn!! This is an Areosmith song. (Isn't it cool, that Liv Tyler's dad is the lead singer of Aresmith? Why can't we all be s lucky?)  
  
Gandalf: Come on, Meriadoc! We haven't got all night!!!  
  
Merry runs out on the stage and begins to sing.  
  
There's something wrong with the world today  
  
I don't know what it is  
  
Something's wrong with our eyes  
  
We're seeing things in a different way  
  
And God knows it ain't His  
  
It sure ain't no surprise  
  
(YA!)  
  
We're livin' on the edge  
  
We're livin' on the edge  
  
We're livin' on the edge  
  
We're livin' on the edge  
  
There's someting wrong with the world today  
  
The lightbulb's gettin' dimmed  
  
There's meltdown in the sky  
  
If you can judge a wise man  
  
By the color of his skin Then mister, you're a better man than I  
  
Livin' on the edge  
  
You can't help yourself from fallin'  
  
Livin' on the edge  
  
You can't help yourself from fallin'  
  
Livin' on the edge  
  
You can't help yourself from fallin'  
  
Livin' on the edge  
  
You can't help yourself from fallin'  
  
Tell me what you think about our situation  
  
Complication - aggravation  
  
Is getting to you  
  
If chicken little tells you that the sky is fallin'  
  
Even if it wasn't would you still come crawling  
  
Back again - I bet you would my friend  
  
Again & Again & Again & Again & Again  
  
Tell me what you think about our situation  
  
Complication - aggravation  
  
Is getting to you  
  
If chicken little tells you that the sky is fallin'  
  
Even if it wasn't would you still come crawling  
  
Back again - I bet you would my friend  
  
Again & Again & Again & Again  
  
Something right with the world today  
  
And everybody knows it's wrong  
  
But we can tell 'em no  
  
Or we could let it go  
  
But I would rather be a hanging on  
  
A/N~ That's one of my moms favorites. I just love it. 


	21. Your mama don't dance and your daddy don...

A/N~ This is a Frodo and Sam duet. This song is by Poisen. I hope you all like it!!  
  
Gandalf: Samwise Gamgee!!! Are you sure your parents approve of this song? *muffled voices from behind the curtain* Ok, if your sure....  
  
Sam and Frodo come out dressed 80's garb and begin to sing.  
  
Your Mama don't dance and your Daddy don't rock and roll  
  
Your Mama don't dance and your Daddy don't rock and roll  
  
But when evening comes around and it's time to hit the town  
  
Where do you go--You gotta rock it The old folks say that you gotta end your date by ten  
  
But if you're out on a date don't you bring her home late cause it's a sin  
  
You know there's no excuse, you know you're gonna lose, you never win  
  
I'll say it again And it's all because Your Mama don't dance and your Daddy don't rock and roll  
  
Your Mama don't dance and your Daddy don't rock and roll  
  
But when evening comes around and it's time to hit the town  
  
Where do you go--You gotta rock Everyone gather round let me tell you all about it  
  
You see I pulled into a drive-in and I found a place to park  
  
We hopped into the backseat where it's always nice and dark  
  
We're just about to move thinkin' "Sam, this is a breeze"  
  
There's a light in my eye and a guy says "Out of the car, long hair!"  
  
Oowee--you're coming with me  
  
Said the local police Your Mama don't dance and your Daddy don't rock and roll  
  
Your Mama don't dance and your Daddy don't rock and roll  
  
But when evening comes around and it's time to hit the town  
  
Where do you go--You gotta rock Play me a little C.C. Your Mama don't dance, no  
  
She just don't dance, no  
  
Your Mama don't dance and your Daddy don't rock and roll  
  
No he don't rock and roll.  
  
A/N~ Well? 


	22. You don't even call me by my name

A/N~ It's Aragorn's turn!!!!! This song is by Steve Goodman (no relation to John)  
  
Gandalf: Aragorn, get your country bunkin, I-never-wanna-shower-again butay out here! NOW!!!!  
  
Aragorn runs out in a totally weird outfit and starts to sing.  
  
It was all that I could do  
  
to keep from cryin'  
  
sometimes it seems so useless to remain  
  
You don't have to call me darlin', darlin'  
  
You never even call me by my name.  
  
You don't have to call me Aragorn  
  
And you don't have to tell me I'm your pride  
  
You don't have to call me Strider  
  
Even though your on my fightin' side.  
  
And I'll hang around as long as you will let me  
  
And I never minded standin' in the rain.  
  
You don't have to call me darlin', darlin'  
  
You never even call me by my name.  
  
I've heard my name a few times in your little book  
  
I've seen it on signs where I've laid  
  
But the only time I know, I'll hear you call me  
  
Is when Jesus has his final judgement day.  
  
Well, I was drunk the day my Mom got outta prison.  
  
And I went to pick her up in the rain.  
  
But, before I could get to the station on my pony  
  
She got runned over by a damned old train.  
  
So I'll hang around as long as you will let me  
  
And I never minded standin' in the rain. No,  
  
You don't have to call me darlin', darlin'  
  
You never even call me, I wonder why you don't call me  
  
Why don't you ever call me by my name.  
  
A/N~ Ok, so I know they didn't have trains in Middle Earth, but that's the best verse of the song. I couldn't just leave it out!!! 


	23. Oops I did it again

A/N~ Ok, I got a lot of request or Gollum to sing this song, so I decided to go for it. As you all know This song is by Brittany Spears (wish she had some in her head! Joking!)  
  
Gandalf: Gollum, its your turn you weird little freak!!!!  
  
Gollum runs out, dressed as Brittany. I mean, blonde wig, red catsuit, everything!!!  
  
I think I did it again  
  
I made you believe we're friends  
  
Oh Frodo  
  
It might seem like a rush  
  
But it doesn't mean that I'm serious  
  
'Cause to lose all my senses  
  
That is just so typically me Oh Frodo, Frodo  
  
OOPS I did it again  
  
I tried to take the ring  
  
and got lost in the game(oh Frodo)  
  
OOPS you think i'm all love,  
  
that i'm sent from above  
  
i'm not that innocent  
  
You see my problem is this  
  
I'm dreaming away  
  
Wishing that you'd give me the ring  
  
I cry, watching the days  
  
Can't you see I'm a fool in so many ways  
  
But to lose all my senses  
  
That is just so typically me  
  
Frodo  
  
OOPS I did it again  
  
I tried to take the ring  
  
and got lost in the game(oh Frodo)  
  
OOPS you think i'm all love,  
  
that i'm sent from above  
  
i'm not that innocent  
  
OOPS I did it again  
  
I tried to take the ring  
  
and got lost in the game(oh Frodo)  
  
OOPS you think i'm all love,  
  
that i'm sent from above  
  
i'm not that innocent  
  
A/N~ Thank you, thank you very much!!! 


	24. I fall to pieces

A/N~ Well, another Arwen song. Here we go!!!!  
  
Gandalf: Lady Arwen? Must you sing this song? Its so depressing! Oh, nevermind...  
  
Arwen begins to sing.  
  
I fall to pieces  
  
Each time I see you again  
  
I fall to pieces  
  
How can I be just your friend?  
  
You want me to act like we've never kissed  
  
You want me to forget (to forget)  
  
Pretend we never met (never met)  
  
And I've tried and I've tried  
  
But I haven't yet  
  
You walk by and I fall to pieces  
  
I fall to pieces  
  
Each time someone speaks your name  
  
I fall to pieces  
  
Time only adds to the flame  
  
You tell me to find someone else to love  
  
Someone who'll love me too (love me too)  
  
The way you used to do (used to do)  
  
But each time I go out with someone new  
  
You walk by and I fall to pieces  
  
You walk by and I fall to pieces  
  
A/N~ Just a little note, I won a talent show by singing this song!!!! 


	25. Whats love got to do with it?

A/N~ Ahhh, here we have Elrond, singing one of my favorites by Tina Turner  
  
Gandalf: Elrond? Elrond? Why do all the boys want to sing girls songs? Can't they just stick to their own gender? Oh, here it goes!  
  
Elrond comes on stage dressed as Tina Turner.  
  
You must understand  
  
That the touch of your hand  
  
Makes my pulse react  
  
That it's only the thrill  
  
Of boy meeting girl  
  
Opposites attract  
  
It's physical  
  
Only logical  
  
You must try to ignore  
  
That it means more than that  
  
Ohh, what's love got to do  
  
Got to do with it  
  
What's love but a second hand emotion  
  
What's love got to do  
  
Got to do with it  
  
Who needs a heart  
  
When a heart can be broken  
  
It may seem to you  
  
That I'm acting confused  
  
When you're close to me  
  
If I tend to look dazed  
  
I've read it someplace  
  
I've got cause to be  
  
There's a name for it  
  
There's a phrase that fits  
  
But whatever the reason  
  
You do it for me  
  
Ohh, what's love got to do  
  
Got to do with it  
  
What's love but a second hand emotion  
  
What's love got to do  
  
Got to do with it  
  
Who needs a heart  
  
When a heart can be broken  
  
I've been taking on a new direction  
  
But I have to say  
  
I've been thinking about my own protection  
  
It scares me to feel that way  
  
Ohh, what's love got to do  
  
Got to do with it  
  
What's love but a second hand emotion  
  
What's love got to do  
  
Got to do with it  
  
Who needs a heart  
  
When a heart can be broken  
  
What's love got to do  
  
Got to do do with it  
  
What's love but a sweet old fashioned notion  
  
What's love got to do got to dooo  
  
Who needs a heart  
  
When a heart can be broken  
  
A/N~ REVIEW!!!!! 


	26. Friends in low places

A/N~ Go Boromir, Go Garth!!!  
  
Gandalf: Boromir? I thought he was dead? *Muffled voices* Then why does he keep coming back!!!!!!!!?????????? *More muffled voices* Well, its ok for me! I'm a wizard!!!! He's just a dead freak!!!!!! Oh, here it goes!!!  
  
Boromir comes on and begins to sing.  
  
Blame it all on my roots  
  
I showed up in boots  
  
And ruined your black tie affair  
  
The last one to know  
  
The last one to show  
  
I was the last one you thought you'd see there  
  
I saw the surprise and the fear in his eyes  
  
When I took his glass of ale  
  
I toasted you  
  
Said "Honey we may be through, but you'll never hear me complain"  
  
Cause I got friends in low places  
  
Where the Whiskey drowns  
  
And the ale chases  
  
My blues away, I'll be ok  
  
Now I'm not big on social graces  
  
Think I'll slip on down to the oasis  
  
Cause I got friends in low places  
  
I guess I was wrong  
  
I just don't belong  
  
But hey, I been there before  
  
Everything's all right  
  
I'll just say goodnight and show myself to the door  
  
Now I didn't mean  
  
To cause a big seen  
  
Just give me an hour  
  
And I'll be as high as that Ivory Tower that you're live in!  
  
Cause I got friends in low places  
  
Where the whiskey drowns  
  
And the ale chases my blues away  
  
I'll be ok  
  
Now I'm not big on social graces  
  
Think I'll slip on down to the oasis  
  
Cause I got friends in low places  
  
Where the whiskey drowns  
  
And the ale chases my blues away  
  
I'll be ok  
  
I'm not big on social graces  
  
Think I'll slip on down to the oasis  
  
Cause I got friends in low places 


	27. Another Dumb Blonde

A/N~ Oh, poor Ewoyn!!! I feel so sorry for her!  
  
  
  
Gandalf: Now we have Lady Ewoyn singing Another Dumb Blonde. She says its for Aragorn. *mumbles* don't know why she'd want the nasty git, he hasn't showered since we destroyed the ring.  
  
Ewoyn comes out, looking all beautiful. Hobbits, except for Sam, hold up a huge that says "Ewoyn, forget Aragorn! We will please you!" She begins to sing.  
  
I think that it's time that I should just let you go  
  
Though I'll tell it to your face instead of tell it to you on the phone  
  
You see, I thought that you were special baby, somethin' unique  
  
But lately I've come to find  
  
That you're not really interested in my heart or mind  
  
That's alright  
  
That's okay  
  
You never loved me anyway  
  
And I think it's time for you to just move on  
  
That's alright  
  
That's okay  
  
I bet you never thought you'd hear me say  
  
That I think it's time for you to find another dumb blonde  
  
Cause it's not me, no, no  
  
Cause it's not me, no, no  
  
Oh, no  
  
Last night I went to a party hopin' I'd see you there  
  
And sure enough, you were hanging on some other girl, playin' with her hair  
  
And I overheard you tellin' her the very same thing you said to me the night before  
  
Hook, line and sinker  
  
You were walkin' with her out the door  
  
That's alright  
  
That's okay  
  
You never loved me anyway  
  
And I think it's time for you to just move on  
  
That's alright  
  
That's okay  
  
I bet you never thought you'd hear me say  
  
That I think it's time for you to find another dumb blonde  
  
Cause it's not me, no, no  
  
Dumb blonde, just a little trophy hangin' on your arm  
  
All the time thinkin' that you got it goin' on  
  
But I see what you are so clearly  
  
But baby, baby that's not all I ever need  
  
That's alright  
  
That's okay  
  
I never loved you anyway  
  
That's alright  
  
That's okay  
  
You never loved me anyway  
  
You never loved me but it's alright  
  
But it's alright, yeah, yeah  
  
It's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright  
  
Go ahead and find what you need 


	28. I won't forget you

A/N~ Oh Bilbo? Won't you ever forget about the ring? This song says it all, believe me. It's by Poison.  
  
Gandalf: BILBO BAGGINS!!!! YOUR UP!!!!!!  
  
Bilbo runs on and starts to sing.  
  
Late at night I close my eyes  
  
And think of how things could have been  
  
And when I look back  
  
I remember some words you had said to me  
  
I won't forget you precious  
  
(I won't forget you)  
  
Even though I should  
  
I won't forget you precious  
  
(I won't forget you)  
  
Even though I should, yeah  
  
Sometimes in my head  
  
I can still see pictures of you  
  
And I laugh to myself  
  
When I think of all those crazy things that we used to do  
  
Although miles come between us  
  
Just between you and me  
  
I won't forget you, precious  
  
(I won't forget you)  
  
Even though I should  
  
I won't forget you precious  
  
(I won't forget you)  
  
Even though I should  
  
I should let you fade away  
  
But that just wouldn't be me  
  
Oh, Frodo, why'd you have to destroy it?  
  
Although miles come between us  
  
Just between you and me  
  
I won't forget you precious  
  
(I won't forget you)  
  
Memories slowly fade  
  
I won't forget you precious  
  
(I won't forget you)  
  
And all the plans we made  
  
I won't forget you precious 


	29. Stayin' Alive

A/N~ I think everyone knows this song!!!!  
  
Gandalf: My turn again!!!* rips off robes to reveal polyester bellbottom suit and starts discoing and singing*  
  
Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk,  
  
I'm a woman's man: no time to talk.  
  
Music loud and women warm, I've been kicked around  
  
since I was born.  
  
And now it's all right. It's OK.  
  
And you may look the other way.  
  
We can try to understand  
  
Mordor's effect on man.  
  
Whether you're a hobbit or whether you're a man,  
  
you're stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
  
Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin',  
  
and we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive.  
  
Well now, I get low and I get high,  
  
and if I can't get either, I really try.  
  
Got the wings of heaven on my shoes.  
  
I'm a dancin' man and I just can't lose.  
  
You know it's all right. It's OK.  
  
I'll live to see another day.  
  
We can try to understand  
  
Mordor's effect on man.  
  
Whether you're a hobbit or whether you're a man,  
  
you're stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
  
Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin',  
  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive.  
  
Life goin' nowhere. Somebody help me.  
  
Somebody help me, yeah.  
  
Life goin' nowhere. Somebody help me.  
  
Somebody help me, yeah. Stayin' alive.  
  
Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk,  
  
I'm a woman's man: no time to talk.  
  
Music loud and women warm,  
  
I've been kicked around since I was born.  
  
And now it's all right. It's OK.  
  
And you may look the other way.  
  
We can try to understand  
  
the Mordor's effect on man.  
  
Whether you're a hobbit or whether you're a man,  
  
you're stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
  
Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin',  
  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive. 


	30. Independant Hobbit A Tribute To Hobbits ...

A/N~ Now this is something very special. Since Hobbits are my favorite beings of Middle Earth, I decided to give them a little tribite. (Thank you, Venus, for the wonderful idea!) Now, who better to sing this than our four favorite Hobbits? That's right, Frodo, Sam, Pippin and Merry. This is Destiny Childs song. Take it away boys!!!  
  
Frodo:  
  
Question: Tell me what you think about me  
  
I live in Bag End and I destroyed the ring  
  
Only hurts when I'm feelin lonely  
  
When it's all over please get up and leave  
  
Question: Tell me how you feel about this  
  
Try to control me and you'll get a kiss  
  
Make my own bed and cook my own food  
  
Cause I don't have a wife, know what I mean dude?  
  
Sam: The hair on my feet  
  
I don't shave it  
  
The clothes I'm wearing  
  
I washed 'em  
  
The rock in the road  
  
I moved it  
  
'Cause I depend on me  
  
If I wanted  
  
The food I'm eating  
  
I made it  
  
The house I live in  
  
I built it  
  
The pony I'm riding  
  
I bought it  
  
cause I depend on me  
  
(I depend on me)  
  
All together: All the hobbits who're independent  
  
Throw your hands up at me  
  
All the hobbits who makin' money  
  
Throw your hands up at me  
  
All the hobbits who profit dollas  
  
Throw your hands up at me  
  
All the hobbits who truly feel me  
  
Throw your hands up at me  
  
Pippin&Merry: Frodo I didn't know you could get down like that  
  
Bilbo, how you Hobbits get down like that  
  
Sam I didn't know you could get down like that  
  
Bilbo, how you Hobbits get down like that  
  
  
  
Pippin: Tell me how you feel about this  
  
Do what I want, live how I wanna live  
  
I worked hard and sacrificed to get what I get  
  
Hey, it ain't easy bein' a Hobbit  
  
Question: How'd you like this knowledge that I brought  
  
My mischief is just a front  
  
Depend on no one else to give you what you want  
  
  
  
Merry: The hair on my feet  
  
I don't shave it  
  
The clothes I'm wearing  
  
I washed 'em  
  
The rock in the road  
  
I moved it  
  
'Cause I depend on me  
  
If I wanted  
  
The food I'm eating  
  
I made it  
  
The house I live in  
  
I built it  
  
The pony I'm riding  
  
I bought it  
  
cause I depend on me  
  
(I depend on me)  
  
All together: All the hobbits who're independent  
  
Throw your hands up at me  
  
All the hobbits who makin' money  
  
Throw your hands up at me  
  
All the hobbits who profit dollas  
  
Throw your hands up at me  
  
All the hobbits who truly feel me  
  
Throw your hands up at me  
  
Frodo&Sam: Pippin I didn't know you could get down like that  
  
Bilbo how you Hobbits get down like that  
  
Merry I didn't know you could get down like that  
  
Bilbo how you Hobbits get down like that  
  
  
  
All together: All the hobbits who're independent  
  
Throw your hands up at me  
  
All the hobbits who makin' money  
  
Throw your hands up at me  
  
All the hobbits who profit dollas  
  
Throw your hands up at me  
  
All the hobbits who truly feel me  
  
Throw your hands up at me  
  
Hey I didn't know we could get down like that  
  
How did we get down like that  
  
Hey I didn't we could get down like that  
  
How did we get down like that. 


	31. We got the beat

A/N~ *sniff sniff* Well, all great things run their course and this has to This is my last song. Everybody who praticapated in my little "production" will be sing this song. It's by the Go-Go's  
  
Everyone runs out on stage and begins to sing.  
  
See the people walking down the street  
  
Fall in line just watching all their feet  
  
They don't know where they wanna go  
  
But they're walking in time  
  
They got the beat  
  
They got the beat  
  
Yeah  
  
They got the beat  
  
See the kids just getting out of school  
  
They can't wait to hang out and be cool  
  
Hang around 'til quarter after twelve  
  
That's when they fall in line  
  
Kids got the beat  
  
They got the beat  
  
They got the beat  
  
Yeah  
  
Kids got the beat  
  
Go-go music really makes us dance  
  
Do the pony puts us in a trance  
  
Do the watusi just give us a chance  
  
That's when we fall in line  
  
We got the beat  
  
We got the beat  
  
We got the beat  
  
Yeah  
  
We got the beat  
  
Everybody get on your feet  
  
We know you can dance to the beat  
  
Jumpin'-get down  
  
Round and round and round  
  
We got the beat  
  
We got the beat  
  
We got the beat  
  
Yeah  
  
We got the beat  
  
We got it!!!  
  
A/N~ Well I hope you enjoyed this!!!! I may add a song here and their, so watch for 'em. Ok?  
  
[pic] 


End file.
